


hot dog

by Rine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, food kink?, lol, synonyms for dick that should've never been invented, this isnt meant to make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rine/pseuds/Rine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall just wants to eat a fucking hot dog but noooo</p><p> </p><p>pay no attention to those shaggers behind the curtain</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot dog

niall opened his mouth wide to consume his hot dog. niall loved his food. he cherished every bite of the hot dog and he is about to take his last mouthful when suddenly  
"uuuUUNGHGNGH" is heard behind him  
harry is sticking his bologna pony in louis' love cavern. niall gasps but it is too late. a few sharp thrusts and harry's dna rifle releases its baby gravy all over louis' meaty cheeks  
"UGGUNGGGNGHn LOOWIY" harry cries out. his beef whistle is still pulsing love juices.  
moments later Louis followed. his 11 inch jumbo pepperami stick spurts out dna yogurt and it soars across the room. it lands on nialls hot dog.

niall screams. his delicious hot dog has been tainted by louis' own hot dog.  
niall screams again and a cum shot hits him in the eye. louis’ protein shake is dripping down his face. it is in his nose. niall accidentally snorts up the love butter. he tries to run but his vision is obscured by lashings of dick mayonnaise.  
niall yells in pain but that is a mistake. Louis' salad dressing lands in his mouth and taints the delicious aftertaste of hot dog. niall cries tears of [chicken nugger.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eb1vcaqAivY) his arms swinging french fried. 

harry and Louis dash over to him. niall moves to push them away but accidentally grabs harry's love staff and releases another onslaught of royal icing  
"are you alright?" asks harry concernedly, paying no attention to the love muscle dangling between his legs "you look a bit....

glazed and confused."

**Author's Note:**

> im not even sorry. happy new year  
> [amber](http://frogboyharry.tumblr.com) made me do it lmao  
> my tumblr is [louisbians](http://louisbians.tumblr.com), come and say hi!  
> EDIT: "I DDID NOT MAKE U DO IT OMG" - Amber.
> 
> i rephrase: amber accidentally prompted this.


End file.
